Wisteria-Williamsia
|} |} |- !Anthem | Hey Slav's |- !Capital | style="border:0px;"|Newport |- !Largest city | style="border:0px;"|Newport |- !Official language | style="border:0px;"|Catalan, |- !Other languages | style="border:0px;"|English, Macedonian |- !Official religion | style="border:0px;"| Roman-Catholic Freedom of Religion |- !Demonym | style="border:0px;"|Wisterian |- !Government | style="border:0px;"|Constitutional Monarchy |- !King and Queen | style="border:0px;"|Lola and Jasper |- !Heir/ess | style="border:0px;"|Prince Jordan |- ! | style="border:0px;"| |- !Legislature | style="border:0px;"|New Canadian Government |- ! | style="border:0px;"| |- ! | style="border:0px;"| |- !Established | style="border:0px;"|20th September 2004 |- !Area claimed | style="border:0px;"|2.30km² |- !Population | style="border:0px;"| 46,000 (Estimate) |- !Currency | style="border:0px;"|Williamsian Pound |- !National food | Chicken |- !National drink | style="border:0px;"|PG Tips |- !National animals | style="border:0px;"|Dragon |- !Internet domain | style="border:0px;"|.nc (New Canada) |- !Date format | style="border:0px;"|dd.mm.yyyy |- !Time zone | style="border:0px;"|GMT and BST |} The Kingdom of Wisteria-Williamsia is a large micronation and constituent country of New Canada. Its based Wales, Brod town in Kosovo and the whole of Andorra. It also rules the Williamsian Islands. On July 5th 2012, The Kingdom of Wisteria and The Isle of Williamsia were annexed together and formed the current Wisteria-Williamsia. It currently contains four enclaves in Wales. Wisteria-Williamsia became a constituent country between Dalton and Rossettia When it merged with two other micronations to form New Canada. Prince Jordan and the Royal Family had plans to Expand Wisteria-Williamsia and make it bigger with more land. Princess Katie claimed the former micronation Freedonia as a branch of Wisteria-Williamsia. Freedonia was granted independence on 19th July 2012 with Princess Katie becoming Queen of Freedonia and third in line to the Wisterian throne. Freedonia then declared war on Wisteria. (New Canadian Civil War) Etymology The name Williamsia comes from the name Williams, a common surname in America and Britain. Prince Jordan used his surname and named his micronation Williamsia. Wisteria comes from Desperate Housewives a former American television show. Wisteria Lane is the street name that Desperate Housewives is set in. Princess Katie took the Wisteria part of the name and created the micronation Wisteria. When Wisteria and Williamsia was annexed, both of the names were put together to form Wisteria-Williamsia, however it is commonly just shortened to Wisteria. History Foundation Wisteria was originally part of Williamsia however Princess Katie applied for independence from Williamsia. On June 4the the request was accepted and Wisteria became its own country. However the ruling Queen Katie wanted to rejoin Williamsia but share the name whilst retaining being Wisteria. On July 13 Wisteria-Williamsia became a official country of New Canada, replacing Williamsia. Rule and Government 'Current Government' The nation is ruled and controlled by New Canadian Government which is ruled by the citizens, who change the country based on votes of issues delivered to the Royal Families of New Canada by vote collectors. The Wisterian parliament are a branch of the New Canadian government who deal with Wisterian-Williamsian affairs. The Prince of Wisteria is the heir to the Williamisian throne, the current Prince is Prince Jordan. 'War and Conflicts' The New Canadian Government has decided that the country shall be neutral in all armed conflicts. It is illegal for Wisteria-Williamsia to enter a war without being physically attacked first. Wisteria-Williamsia was involved in a war with Armed Federation, after the war, Wisteria-Williamsia signed a treaty preventing "War in all forms, unless if the nation was attacked or certain circumstances.". 'Conflicts' Freedonia border dispute On the 19th July 2012, Freedonia declaired war on Wisteria, over the border of the two countries. Wisteria claims Cwmbran as Wisterian however Freedonia claims it as Donian. 'Geography' Although Wisteria-Williamsia is a reasonably small country compared to other countries. It is very spread out, having land claims in the Williamsian Islands, Kosovo, as well as small bases in South Wales. Wisteria- Williamsia also claims Andorra as part of Wisteria. It is a mainly rural country, as well as being over populated with tree's. Wisteria is bordered by England to the East, Wales to the North and West, aswell as Freedonia. The Williamsian Island is a very small island that is only accesable by boat, however this is not used by Wisterian-Williamsian's and only appears on maps. Category:Countries